To give the usual instance, when a vehicle is driven into a tunnel or on a toll road, a coin must be thrown into a coin box. At this time, the driver throws a coin into the coin box by his hand with the vehicle made to stop.
In order to throw a coin into the coin box, the driver stops his vehicle and fumbles in his pocket for a coin. When a coin is thrown strongly, it hits against the coin box and jumps out in many instances. When a coin is thrown weakly from a distance, it fails to reach the coin box and falls on the ground and the automatic signal lifting gate does not operate.
Thus, the driver must be very careful about it. During the night, it is not so easy for the driver to throw a coin correctly into the coin box.
Due to the problem as described hereinabove, the automatic control function of automatic lifting gates installed at a toll gate is closed down, and a watchman is permanently stationed there.
Also, when a part of the vehicle gets out of order while it is running in the nighttime, the driver requires a flashlight. Usually the driver is not equipped with one, and he gets into trouble very often.